


Drunk people are fun

by Ducksandsuperheroes



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Tachibana Makoto, But whatever, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I am not sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, give me tha holy water, that living together au no one asked for, well see ya in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducksandsuperheroes/pseuds/Ducksandsuperheroes
Summary: Makoto had been drinking with his friends and Sousuke takes the late shift.





	Drunk people are fun

Makoto sits on the floor preparing a drink for himself. He had been drinking with his friends a while ago, and now he is pretty drunk. Sousuke was supposed to be home by now but he had called Makoto and said he was planning on taking the late night shift. It was lonely in their dorm but it was nice with some silence sometimes. Makoto sighed and started pouring some sake in his drink. At least that's what he thought it was. He knew Sousuke had some weird drugs and alcoholic stuff but he didn't pay it so much attention. The drink looked drinkable so it seemed fine. Makoto took a sip and felt his heart began to beat hard in his chest. It felt good. 

“I should write the recipe down so i can drink it later…” he said to himself. There was a light sound from keys dangling together. Sousuke was home. Makoto checked his phone. 04.53. It was pretty late. He hear the door open and catch a glimpse of Sousuke in the corridor before he starts to giggle. Sousuke is dressed in a black v necked t-shirt and black pants. He has the shoes Makoto bought him for his birthday. And that necklace he always i wearing. A silver chain with a tooth stuck to it with a small rope. Sousuke steps inside their dorm and gives him a glare. Then he sees what Makoto is doing, and gets pretty mad, but most worried.

“What the hell, Makoto?! I told you to not take my stuff! Shit...” Makoto just keeps giggling on the floor. Sousuke sighs and walks to Makoto. He sits in front of Makoto and places his hands on Makotos shoulders that are dressed in a white tank top. He notices Makoto doesn't have anything but boxers on his muscular legs. His green eyes is cloudy and his brown hair is messy. He looks so beautiful. Sousuke wishes he could just push him down on the floor and kiss him. But that isn't what friends does. Instead he shakes his head and sighs again.

“Dammit Makoto. You shouldn't drink now. It's late you know, I know it’s saturday tomorrow but still, i don't wanna take care of your drunk ass later.” he says and finally gets Makotos attention. Makoto stares in his eyes and then nods. He looks down on the floor and takes Sousukes hands. Sousuke gasps a little. Don't do that when i can't kiss you, he thinks.

“But you have to, eh, carry me to my bed, ne?” Sousuke goes mad inside and his heart is beating really hard. He looks down on their hands and nods.

“Sure. Come on, up you go” he says and stands up and drags Makoto up. Makoto is so drunk he almost fall in the process. He stumbles and almost takes Sousuke down in the fall but Sousuke takes a firm grip around his waist. He holds him close. 

“Let's get you to bed…” he mumbles in Makotos ear. The brunette shivers and a blush grows on his cheeks. He had always liked Sousuke a lot. He looks good and has a good personality too. The raven-haired teen lifts him up in bridal style. Sousuke walks the 5 meters to Makotos bed. He can see the blush on the brunettes cheeks. He puts Makoto down on his bed. He was just about to go when he hears Makoto say something.

“Sousuke…” Makoto whispers, Sousuke almost misses it. “Can you… stay here? A-and c-comfort… me...” he continues, mumbling low. Sousuke is on the edge of just kissing Makoto senseless. I have to hold back, he thinks. He bows down to Makoto and puts his hands on each side of Makotos torso. He sees the brunette lay down on his bed and he looks down in those beautiful green eyes. He close the distance between them.

“What should i do, Ma-ko-to?” he asks, pronouncing his name in a teasing voice. Makoto murmurs low and his cheeks blows up beat red. 

“Sou… ki… kiss me…” he whispers low in a begging voice.

Sousuke almost falls backward. What? He wants to… Mako...

“Sousuke, please just kiss me” Makoto groans. Sousuke can't stand against that face.

“I… Makoto, you're drunk, i don't wanna” he mumbles, but Makoto gets up on his elbows and capture his lips in a closed mouthed kiss. Sousuke moans in surprise, and lets Makoto take control for a while, before he gets in control. He takes one of Makotos wrists and places it over the brunettes head. The other gasps low and Sousuke slides his tongue over Makotos lips. He makes the other open his lips and he deepens the kiss. 

When he feels a hand on his hip, he groans low and starts grinding against the body under him. 

The other gasps into his mouth when he starts to play with his nipple with one of his hands. Makoto moans a little higher this time. Sousuke wants to hear more of those sounds. He wants Makoto to moan and scream his name. He wants to see Makoto under him, begging for more. He wants to see Makoto on him, riding him. He wants to be rough with Makoto and see him cry. He wants to fuck him hard into the mattress, in the shower, against the wall, the window even. Everything. So everyone can see that Makoto is his. He leaves Makotos lips and goes down to suck at his neck. 

“Hahhh… Ngh… Sou...suke… Ahhh…!” Makoto whimpers at the loss of lips against his own. Sousuke starts stroking Makoto and he is fully hard. He lets go of Makotos wrist and starts sucking on his nipples. Makoto groans impatiently and lays a hand on his hair. Sousuke looks up in Makotos eyes.

“Sousuke… please… I want you…” Sousuke grins and pulls Makotos boxers of, releasing his hard cock. He begins to play with Makotos cock and kisses the tip. Makoto grabs his hair. Sousuke slowly starts to take Makoto in his mouth. His hand starts to stroke what he can’t take in his mouth. Makoto arches his back in pleasure. 

Sousuke gets up and hooks one of Makotos legs on his shoulder. He prods a finger against Makotos asshole. He gets a nod and starts to sink a finger in. It's surprisingly stretched already.

“Sousuke, please just fuck me already! I prepared myself in the… the bathroom…” Sousuke looks up surprised. He wanted this to happen?

“You knew this was coming didn't you?” Makoto looks like he's about to die from embarrassment. Sousuke panics and hopes he didn't ruin the mood. He quickly moves up to kiss Makoto as he takes his finger out. Makoto whimpers.

“I've never seen this side of you Makoto…” Sousuke murmurs low in Makotos ear.

“That's because… I didn't want you to uh… to hate me” he whispers low. Wow. That was sudden. Sousuke just stares at Makoto for a minute. Makoto turns his face away all red.

“Sorry, I should just… I'm gonna go..” he whispers faintly trying to move.

“No!” Sousuke holds him back. “I mean, I want you here okay? And I definitely don't hate you. You realise how hard i am now, right? You don't have clue how long i've waited for this… I can't hold back now. I like you a lot. Way too much. I like you Makoto.” It takes a lot of pressure to say those words that has been stuck in his head a loooong ass time. He breathes out and takes Makotos chin by his hand and turn his face to his. His eyes meet green shocked eyes and they just stare at each other for a long time. 

“So don't run from me now…” Sousuke whispers like that would be his last words. His eyes wanders over Makotos face. Makoto gasps and swallows hard. 

“I won't. But only if you fuck me now. Sounds good?” Makoto says with a dangerous, but begging look in his eyes. Sousuke can't bear with it anymore and closes the remaining space between them. He kisses Makoto hard. The kiss is passionate, fast and sloppy like they are taking in on lost time. Then they start kissing with more skill and suddenly Sousuke pushes inside of Makoto. 

“Mmghhhhhh!” Makoto moans loud into the kiss and takes a strong grip on Sousuke’s arm. Sousuke keeps kissing him to distract him and waits for Makoto to adjust. Makoto nods and then Sousuke starts to move slowly. He pulls away from Makotos lips only to see Makoto’s beautiful expression. His eyes are drowning in pleasure and his mouth is gasping for air like a fish on land. 

“You’re so beautiful, Makoto…” Sousuke says low i a teasing voice. Then he starts to move faster and harder. He grunts and licks on Makoto’s neck. Makoto is moaning high and grabs onto the sheets. The pain mixed with pleasure is messing with his mind, but finally being one with Sousuke is enough for him. And then his prostate is found. He gasps loud.

“Ahhhh… Sous-ke…! Right there!” Sousuke smirks and starts to pound into Makoto. Makoto literally screams in pleasure. He feels himself getting closer to the edge and starts to fist his cock. 

“Shit Makoto, i'm gonna… Aarghh fuuuck!” he groans and comes inside of Makoto. A few seconds later Makoto comes on his and Sousukes chests. They take a minute to come down from their high, breathing hard. After a while Sousuke pulls out of Makoto, making him whine at the loss, and laying down on the bed facing him. 

“So what does this mean?” Makoto asks looking tired. “It means that i wanna be your boyfriend” Sousuke breathes out, touching the side of Makoto's face. He gasps, and after a few seconds he nods, smiling. 

“That sounds great.” He says. They soon fall asleep, hugging. The next morning Makoto wakes up with a hangover, but when he sees Sousuke in his bed, it seems like it's only fair. Finally, he thinks smiling like an idiot, until Sousuke wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing a serie with m/m ships, so comment any ships you want and the summary. I will try to update as often as i can but i don't promise anything. Greeeeeaaaaat.


End file.
